a bloodlust triangle
by crystalhunnuh
Summary: dear diary,i thought Stephan was the one for me,i love him. But then why do i keep having dreams about Damon? only problem is diary, is that i don't know if there a dream or reality. xx


**Hello, this is my delena/stelena story that i am thinking of doing. This is my first time at mainly doing a fanfic, but i really enjoy writing storys so i hope you enjoy it. I know im not the best, but it doesnt matter has long as i make a few people happy whilst writing this. Review if you want me to carry on. enjoy. x**

**chapter one; was it a dream?**

It was dark, i couldn't seem to move, all i could feel was the slight warm breath on my neck sending unwilling shivers down my spine. What was happerning? where was i?

I turned but all i could see was the same thing.. darkness. I was shaking now, mainly with fear, someone was there i could feel them. 'What do.. you.. want from.. me?' It seemed to take me hours for the words to actually come out, and yet the words only seemed to echo in the dark silence. i jumped, something touched my right shoulder. I turned so fast, yet no one was there?

'Please, i 'll do.. anything' i said that with a little more confidence, but my shaking body said otherwise.

'Elena'

I looked to the left side of me, and thats when i saw him, the darkness traveled away somehow it began to fade. His handsome features were unmisable, his dark black eyes read some sign of dangerous, his black hair just lingered over his eyebrows, and his half smiled smirk gave me shivers, making me want to run, but where? He took a long stride forward nearly closing the gap that laid between us, i took one back but stumboled on a grey rock. _curse you. _That was all i needed to get away from this **stranger.**

He reached his large right hand out to collect me, his dark eyes showed concern when i decided to get up my self. 'LEAVE.. ME.. ALONE!'

I ran, i couldnt believe it, elena gilbert, the girl who always was shy and so quiet, the girl who would never run she'll justface up to whatever stick she was going to get. My light blue silk nighty clung to me has i ran through the bushes and trees. I could feel all the cuts and graces it was giving me, but i didnt care, i _needed_ to get away. I looked down the nighty fitted my figuer well, showing my slight curves in my hips and my breasts that clung to it has i was running. Thats when it hit me, why am i in my nighty? shock took over, i couldnt breath, and thats when i banged into someone. Not just someone, it was him..

'Bad move Elena' he grabed my waist with his right hand putting a little pressure on to it , _ouch. _i tried to escape his clutch but it didnt seem to bother him one bit, he lifter his left hand to my hair making me gasp, his hand felt so good as he put my brown locks behind my ear. My lips where just inches from his own, i had no controll over what i was doing, his dangerous eyes stared strongly at my own, i tried so hard to look away from them.. but i just couldnt.

'Your mine' i couldnt help but smile, what the hell was wrong with me! i didnt even know this guy? i started to move closer, my lips parted abit and my eyes stared to slowly close, electricity went running through me, his lips touched mine and i couldnt help but thurst over his touch. I heard him groan under his voice, he sounded hungry?

I woke up in a pool of sweat, i looked at my alarm clock 7:45, great 45 minutes so get ready and be at school!

I slowly walked to my woardroabe, devoting on what to wear for my first day at 'the new school'. _ergh._ I finally choose a quick but delicious outfit, a peachy tank top that went well with my quite pale skin colour,and some silk shorts to match my brown golden hair. It was then when i was half way through getting dressed i noticed a huge black crow watching me through the window.

'OH MY..', it was the biggest crow i'd ever seen, but there was something different about this crow, it was looking at me, like it was watching me, i ran to the window, 'SHOOO' i screamed moving my arms to the side, its big long wings opened and flew away. because that wasnt strange..

(Looking down towards elenas bedroom)

Finally she was ready,looking at herself in the mirror she was quite proud, she new mum would of loved the new look. The tight top showed everything that was great about her body, her shorts made her legs look long and playfull and contrasted well with her slightly heeled peachy shoes, her long brown hair was so silky and smooth and her makeup made her cheekbone light up and look so natural. She wiped a tear that fled from her eye. 'Not today' she said outloud, 'just not today'.

'Thanks Jenna for droping me of', she smiled at her Auntie who looked so worringly at her right at this moment.

'You are going to be ok arnt you?'

'Ofcourse i am,brand new start remember,im not going to let what happend at my old school get to what happends at this one'. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped out the car, this was it..

She rumedged through the crowd, that where constantly eyeing her up and down, _just ignore them _she thought, when she saw a rather handsome boy making his way to her.

His dark brown hair was quite spicked yet messy at the same time, and went perfectly well with his square shaped head, and his eyes were like angle eyes.

'Hello newbie', he laugthed a little, 'my names stephan, your Elena right?'

He seemed so warm and welcoming, 'yeah thats right' she replied with a slight sly smile.

'Good, because i'm your new tour guy, i'll keep you safe from the boys that just want to get in your pants.' He chuckled a little, was he joking? she thought, yet she couldnt help but sence the urge of jealousy swarming through him when she heard a slight whistle coming from the right side of her, she tured to see a muschler person smiling at her, she didnt know what to do, yet just smile back.

She thought she heard Stephan growl,yet when she turned round he was just smiling happily at her. 'Come on,' Stephan said putting his hand on the bottom of her back sending her legs quite jelloyed, 'time to escourse my lady to her lesson', she couldnt help but blush.

When they entered the school building, Stephan could sence his brother Damon already, probably looking for.. her. He winced at the thought of him having her, yet he couldnt help but feel smug about the whole situation, he was a few steps in front of his brother when it come to Elena, he was the brother that met her first. He smiled sensing him round the corner and made sure he had his arm wrapped around Elenas waist. She blused a little, _shes so cute when she blushes_ he thought.

Damon looked up when he smelt her coming round the corner, _mm_ he smiled. Then there was Stephan, with her, he stared furiously at his brother with his pety little hands around the one that he wanted waist.

Stephan grined at his brother for a second, untill realising this was not what he was expecting at all! He felt Elena stiffen, _it was him_ she thought, the person in her dreams. She forgot all about it, how could she have? From the moment she saw him she felt this huge wind of chemestry explode between them. Thats when Stephan realised his brother Damon, was the first to of met his beautifull lady first.


End file.
